Mon ange
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Ron froissa la lettre et la jeta dans le feu, comme toutes les autres. Trois ans. Trois ans que sa vie s'est arrêté, que son coeur ne bat plus, que la joie de vivre l'a abandonné. Parce que son ange n'est plus là.


**Mon ange**

Oh, ça doit bien faire trois ans. Oui, trois jolies petites années que la guerre – cette putain de guerre – est terminée. Harry a gagné, on a gagné, il l'a tué. Tout le monde est content, tout ça, c'est fini, y a plus que l'euphorie qui plane dans l'air. Enfin, ça, c'est pour ceux qui s'en sont tirés indemnes… Bien sûr, ils sont rares. La plupart d'entre nous sont blessés, ou ont subit des pertes dans leur famille. J'en fais partie. Fred est mort, George a perdu une oreille, Bill est a jamais marqué par Greyback et je ne sais pas si je reverrai un jour Charlie, qui donne de moins en moins de nouvelles et dont les lettres de Roumanie sont tachées de larmes. Oh, et encore, je peux m'estimer heureux, il y en a qui ont perdu toute leur famille… Mais tu sais très bien tout ça. Tu étais là quand il l'a tué, tu as vu défiler tous ces cadavres, tous ces innocents morts à cause de la guerre… Oh, mais au final, c'était pour quoi, déjà, cette bataille ? Ah oui… Un problème de sang. Un problème de rang. D'infériorité, de race indigne… Pff… Ca ne mérite vraiment pas tous les dégâts que ça a causé. Tous ces morts… Toi, tu es restée encore un peu. Enfin, encore un peu… Quelques jours, tout au plus.

Dis-moi, mon ange, te souviens-tu de là où tu es, de toutes ces chose qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Ca va de nos années à Poudlard aux mois qu'on a passé à se cacher pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. En passant par notre arrivée dans ce collège, le parcours de la Pierre Philosophale, le Basilic – quand tu étais pétrifiée -, le Ministère en cinquième année, la bataille de notre sixième année avec la mort de Dumbledore… Et, bien évidemment, la période des Horcruxes… Tu te rappelle de la fois où je suis parti comme un lâche ? Tu m'avais appelé, sanglotant dans la nuit sombre, et je n'ai su que transplaner comme un idiot, je n'ai su que vous abandonner… Oh, et puis aussi, quand Harry a prononcé le nom Tabou et que cette horrible femme – Bellatrix – t'a torturé dans le Manoir des Malfoy ? Oh, mon ange, tu ne sais pas comment j'ai pu hurler ton nom et pleurer. J'étais mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet, de peur en pensant à ce qui allait nous arriver et de rage à l'encontre de cette… Enfin, tu me comprends.

Tu ne sais pas combien tu me manque, aujourd'hui. Et il n'y a pas que moi. Quand cet homme, Yaxley, a débarqué au Terrier alors qu'on était en plein enterrement de Fred, quelque jour après la guerre… J'allais le désarmer, mais j'ai mis trop de temps à me remettre du choc. Quelques secondes, oui, mais c'était quelques secondes de trop. Il a lancé sur toi un sortilège de mort en crachant que c'était le dernier acte qu'il ferait dans sa vie, et qu'il le faisait pour être fidèle jusqu'au bout à son Maître, pour préserver la pureté du sang… Pour le plus grand bien. Je l'ai tué sans y penser, tant la douleur était grande, puis j'ai fondu sur ton corps. Comme tu étais belle, mon ange, allongée les bras en croix, tes beaux yeux de la même couleur que le chocolat ouvert dans une expression de stupeur, ta bouche entrouverte sous le choc, tes longs cheveux épais et ébouriffés éparpillés autour de ta tête comme un doux et tendre oreiller qui te suivrait dans ton sommeil éternel… Merlin, que tu étais belle…

Tu les as rejoints. Tu les as rejoints, eux, tous ceux qui étaient partis avant toi, et tu m'as laissé. Seul. Oh, mon ange, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seul de ma vie, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi, un morceau de mon cœur me manque. Je pense que c'est ce que George a dû ressentir quand Fred… est parti. Lui, c'était sa moitié. Toi, t'étais la mienne. C'est un peu con ce que je dis, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Mais dis-moi, les vois-tu, là-haut, tous les autres ? Les parents de Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore… Fred… Les vois-tu ? Oh, mon ange, où est-tu ? J'aimerais tant savoir… J'espère que c'est bien, après la mort. Remarque, personne n'en est jamais revenu. Mais… Tu sais, toutes ces histoires que l'on raconte sur la vie après la mort… Je me demanderai toujours comment ça se passe, là où tu es maintenant.

Certains parlent de Paradis. Pour moi, ce mot évoque une immense étendue d'herbe, avec une petite rivière qui s'écoule doucement, des arbres plantés un peu partout, des bonbons qui gambadent un peu partout, et toi en plein milieu de tout ça, souriante, adorable. Enfin bon, ça, c'est ma vision des chose, mais je ne pense pas que ça doit être comme ça. Tu sais, il y en a qui parlent d'Enfer. Mais ça, c'est pour les autres. Les « méchants » de l'histoire, genre Tu-Sais-Qui… Nous, on y va pas, ça leur est réservé à _eux._ Mais toi, mon ange, si belle, si douce, si gentille, si attendrissante, si intelligente… Où est-tu ? Je n'en peut plus de vivre dans l'ignorance ! Déjà que je vis maintenant dans la solitude…

Raconte-moi. Je veux savoir. Est-ce un endroit confortable et agréable au beau milieu des nuages où, avec les autres morts, tu nous observe de là-haut et veille sur nous ? Ou alors est-ce tout simplement comme un sommeil… Tu t'endors et tu ne te réveille plus… Je ne suis pas le seul, beaucoup de gens se posent des questions sur la mort, mais aucun – même le plus expérimenté des scientifiques de cette Terre – ne pourra jamais donner de réponse à cette question. Car celui qui visitera le royaume de la Mort n'en ressortira pas pour le décrire. C'est comme une salle mystérieuse dans laquelle tu rentre – parfois bien malgré toi –, et dont la porte se referme en claquant, interdisant toute sortie possible. Tout le monde se demande ce qu'il y a dans cette salle, tout en sachant très bien que si on y entre, on n'en ressort pas. Jamais. Toi, mon ange, on t'y as poussé. Yaxley t'as poussé à y entrer. Et moi, comme un imbécile transit d'amour, complètement désespéré, j'attends, l'oreille collée contre la porte, le moment où tu te décidera à m'ouvrir et à me tirer par le poignet pour m'inviter à entrer avec toi.

Ca me fait sourire, mon ange. Tu sais pourquoi ? Ca me rappelle le jour où je me baladais dans un couloir, et une porte de salle de classe vide s'est ouverte. Une main m'a attrapé violemment et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche s'est posée sur la mienne avec force et passion… Toute la passion d'un désir contenu. C'était toi. Oui, c'était toi, mon ange, c'était toi qui m'avais attiré dans cette salle où j'ai sans doute passé l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie – évidemment, puisque c'était avec toi. Est-ce que si je te rejoins, si je meurs, ce sera bien ? Si je te retrouve là-bas, alors… Pour sûr, c'est évident, je serais heureux. Je n'en peux plus de supporter ton absence, chaque jour pour moi est une déchirure. Tu me manque, mon ange. Tu me manque tant…

Je t'appelle sans arrêt mon ange. Si ça se trouve, j'ai raison, littéralement. Si il y a des gens qui deviennent des anges après la mort, alors tu en fais sans aucun doute partie. Mais je parle trop. Oui, je parle beaucoup trop. Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Qui pensera à te parler tout le temps ? Ca fait du bien de déverser tout ça, de discuter comme si tu étais… encore là. Et tu es encore là. Dans mon cœur. Blottie tout au plus profond, lovée comme quand tu te lovais dans ces fauteuils de la salle commune pour lire, dans le temps. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, ma main caressait tes cheveux et tu la repoussait avec agacement en grognant que je t'empêchais de lire le passage le plus palpitant de la plus incroyable guerre des Gobelins de toute l'histoire de la magie. Alors, Harry te répliquais que tu l'avais déjà lu six fois en haussant les sourcils, et tu boudais. Comme une enfant. Tu refusais de nous parler pendant quelques heures, puis nous descendions tous les trois – enfin, Harry et moi te traînions – dehors, et ça se finissait en bataille de boule de neige. Pardonne-moi de ressasser tout ça mon ange, mais ça me manque tellement… C'était la belle époque.

Oh, au fait, je ne t'ais pas dit… Harry s'est marié avec Ginny, tu sais, et ils ont deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, des jumeaux. Au début, Harry voulait absolument les appeler James et Lily, mais Ginny voulait appeler le garçon Fred. Au final, ils se sont décidé pour Fred et Lily, mais mes parents ont trouvé que ça sonnait mal… Ginny s'est énervé et a hurlé que c'était ses enfants à elle, et que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de décider de leurs prénoms. Ca leur a fait peur, à Harry et à mes parents, qu'elle entre dans un état de démence pour des prénoms. Harry lui a fait remarqué et ça l'a énervée encore plus. « Juste des prénoms ? elle a crié. _Juste_ des prénoms ? Harry James Potter, nous sommes en train de discuter – calmement – des prénoms DE NOS ENFANTS !! Alors tu vas te taire gentiment et déclarer au Médicomage ici présent ainsi qu'à mes parents que nos enfants s'appelleront Fred et Lily, point final ! » Ensuite, elle a affiché un rictus démentiel et a déclaré d'une voix mielleuse en brandissant sa baguette alors qu'elle était encore allongée dans sont lit à St Mangouste, les jumeaux allongés à côté d'elle dans un berceau proche : « Est-ce clair, Harry chéri ? » Il a tellement eu peur qu'il s'est empressé de dire à tous ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir – mes parents, moi et le Médicomage – que leurs enfants s'appelleraient Fred et Lily. Quand on est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital, elle dormait paisiblement, la main dans le berceau de ses enfants, tout près de la joue de celle qui s'appellerai désormais Lily Potter, deuxième du nom. Je trouve ça bizarre de donner des noms de défunts à des enfants. C'est comme ramener un souvenir, le forcer à vous hanter en la personne de vos gosses. Mon ange, si on avait eu des enfants, je n'aurait pas voulu les appeler comme des morts proches.

C'est dégueulasse, quand j'y repense. On était jeunes, on avait la vie devant nous… Et on s'est fait balancer comme des déchets – Harry en premier – dans le monde des adultes. On était des enfants, mon ange. Juste des gamins qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, sauf de vivre normalement. Et ils ont ruiné nos vies. Ils ont détruit celle de Harry, la tienne et la mienne. Ils ont déchiré des familles innocentes, ils ont tué par plaisir… Ca me révolte totalement qu'ils aient osé faire ça. Ils se disaient supérieur. _Il_ se disait supérieur. Il trouvait ça complètement impensable que nous connaissions un pouvoir qu'il ignorait. Et c'est ce qui l'a détruit. Mais c'est ce qui nous a détruit aussi. Ils ont tué Fred, ils ont tué Lupin, ils ont tué Tonks… Ils ont tué aussi Crivey, Fol Œil, et j'en passe… Combien de parents ne reverront jamais leurs enfants ? Combien de gens pleureront encore la mort de leurs proches ? Tu te souviens du petit Crivey, je suppose, quand il est entré à Poudlard, pendant notre année « agressions du Basilic » ? Il était toujours là, à vouloir photographier Harry, enjouée, toujours content, parfois exaspérant mais au fond tellement amusant… Bam. Foudroyé. Fini, encore un qui ne reverra plus sa famille. Et Lupin et Tonks ? Juste après avoir eu un fils. Ils étaient si contents… Tu te souviens le jour où Lupin est venu chez Bill et Fleur nous annoncer la naissance de Teddy ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi joyeux, aussi heureux de vivre, aussi fier… Oui, c'est ça, il était heureux tout simplement. Et Tonks… Si jeune… Elle avait encore la vie devant elle, elle aussi. Un fils, un mari… Et eux aussi… Bam. Foudroyés. Fini, encore un gosse qui grandira sans ses parents, encore trois vies de gâchées.

Et ils ont fait pareil avec toi, mon ange. Yaxley. Cette ordure… C'est fou comme, en un éclair, en un tout petit coup de baguette, en deux mots, on peut tuer une personne et détruire la vie de ceux qui tenaient à elle. En quelques secondes, il a éffacé dix-sept ans. Dix-sept années… Elle a été bien courte, ta vie, mon ange. J'aurai aimé mourir avec toi. Je t'aurais tenu la main, à l'enterrement, et le sortilège nous aurait touché tous les deux. On serait morts ensembles, main dans la main, unis pour l'éternité… Mais je suis en vie. Et pas toi. Quelques secondes pour dix-sept années… Presque dix-huit. Il a tout éffacé, tout… Oh, en fait, non mon ange, il n'a pas tout éffacé. Il t'as juste ôté la vie, mais les souvenirs règnent dans mon cœur et dans celui de tous ceux qui t'ont connue. Je sais que c'est comme ça. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, tes parents, les miens, la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard… Et même cet idiot bulgare à qui tu écrivait tout le temps… Ca m'exaspérait. Tu te souviens ? C'était l'une des cause principale de nos disputes. Dans notre dos, une fois, j'ai entendu Harry et Ginny se plaindre qu'on se disputait « comme un vieux couple ». Ca m'a fait plaisir. Un vieux _couple_, mon ange. C'était comme si on était ensemble… Pourtant, on ne l'as été officiellement que le jour de la Guerre. C'est marrant, hein ? Qu'on ai attendu si longtemps pour finalement se déclarer _ce jour-là_… Et ça aura duré quelque temps. Jusqu'à ta mort à toi. Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je ne t'oublierai pas, jamais, tant que je vivrai. Je continuerai de penser à toi et de t'écrire des lettres que je brûlerai encore et toujours, comme si tu était encore là. Parce que tu es encore là. Tant que je vivrai, toi, tu vivras en moi.

Et tu vivras dans mon cœur, toujours, mon ange.

Je t'aime.

* * *

_Ron reposa sa plume, froissa la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main et la jeta violemment dans le feu ronflant de la cheminée qui se trouvait en face du canapé où il était assit. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota doucement. Soudain, une voix l'appela. Sa sœur. « Ron, viens manger, c'est prêt ! Et au fait, si tu croise Lily, fais-lui bien savoir qu'elle n'aura pas une miette de dessert si elle ne vient pas ici tout de suite ! » Ron eut un sourire triste et se leva, sortant du salon, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger de la maison de Ginny et Harry. Lorsqu'il arriva, ils étaient tous les deux à table en train de manger, réprimandant Fred qui balançait volontairement de la purée partout. _

_- Vas-tu arrêter ça ? s'écria Harry, agacé, en brandissant un index menaçant. Conduis-toi comme un homme, fils, et arrête de jouer avec la nourriture ! Pff… Si tu avais vécu à ma place… Les Dursley t'auraient déjà envoyé dans le placard sous l'escalier avec une bonne claque sur le… _

_- Harry ! coupa Ginny. Il n'a que deux ans ! S'il veut s'amuser un peu, laisse-le ! - Mais, chérie… Ginny l'ignora et hurla de nouveau pendant que Ron s'asseyait à côté de son meilleur ami : « LILY ! TU VIENS ICI MAINTENANT OU JE VAIS TE CHERCHER ?! » _

_Une petite fille aux mêmes cheveux roux longs que sa mère entra dans la pièce sur un balai-jouet en éclatant de rire et atterrit en douceur sur sa chaise, face à son frère jumeau, en lui tirant la langue. Lily avait les yeux du même vert que Harry, et Fred, exactement ceux chocolat-noisette de sa mère. Lily planta joyeusement sa fourchette dans son assiette de purée, et d'un geste négligent de la main, elle envoya valser le petit balais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ginny soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté de sa fille, face à son mari, échangeant avec lui un sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Ron les regarda tour à tour et baissa les yeux avec un sourire triste. Il s'imaginait bien échangeant ce même sourire avec Hermione, tandis que leurs enfants feraient les quatre cent coups pour les exaspérer, dès leur plus jeune âge. Il s'imagina aussi dans une maison semblable à celle-ci, courant après son fils qui volerait comme un souffle de vent dans toute la pièce, tandis qu'Hermione, assise tranquillement à table, soupirerait de bonheur en voyant sa fille manger proprement sans faire d'histoire. Il se rendit alors compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, que son ange était bel et bien morte, et qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Trois ans qu'il vivait dans le passé. Il secoua la tête et continua à manger, se forçant à ne pas écouter les cris joyeux des deux enfants et les bruits mous de la purée propulsée avec toute la force des petits bras de Fred contre les murs de la salle à manger. Il s'efforça d'ignorer tout ça et de manger en silence. Il s'efforça d'être indifférent au bonheur de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser une seule seconde que lui n'aurait jamais droit à tout ça. Parce que son ange n'était plus là._


End file.
